


Quero Você de Janeiro a Janeiro.

by mooonynight



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Brazillian Culture, Crowley is nice, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonynight/pseuds/mooonynight
Summary: Aziraphale convence Crowley a tirar umas férias no Nordeste do Brasil. Para comemorar uma festa para São João.





	Quero Você de Janeiro a Janeiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Para o Thiago <3 E para todos que amam São João. <3

**Quero você de Janeiro a Janeiro.**

**Nordeste do Brasil, 23 de Junho. 1 ano depois do Apocalipse que não foi.**

Crowley não sabia como o anjo o havia convencido a tirar férias e ainda mais no Nordeste do Brasil. Quer dizer ele, sabia sim. Aziraphale só precisava bater as pestanas de um modo fofo, fazer um biquinho e parecer entusiasmado o suficiente com a ideia para que o demônio cedesse. Como sempre fazia. Mas se você perguntasse para Crowley o que ele estava fazendo em uma barraca de praia bebendo algo chamado caipirinha (que aliás era uma das melhores bebidas que ele já tinha experimentado, porque que é não tinha essas coisas em Londres ?) Ao lado do seu anjo, que lia contente um livro que parecia suspeito e em português ( Na capa tinha uma mulher de cabelos longos e negros e vestia uma camisola. O anjo havia lhe explicado e nesse momento, ele corou tanto que Crowley achou que ele fosse entrar em autocombustão, era um livro inspirado em a Dama das Camélias. O demônio franziu o cenho. A Dama das Camélias nem valia um rubor no rosto) Ele apenas iria dar de ombros e responder ‘Eu nunca estive nessa parte do mundo e pareceu legal, tirar férias de verdade’ e negar com todas as forças que tinha feito aquilo apenas para passar mais tempo as sós com o anjo e para vê-lo feliz. Mas Crowley não era legal. O demônio observou um grupo de jovens na barraca ao lado deles e eles pareciam super empolgados com algo, escutavam um ritmo que era diferente para Crowley mas, eles cantavam com tanta empolgação e depois riam que ele não pode deixar de sorrir. O ruivo também notou como alguns dos jovens as vezes olhavam para ele e Aziraphale de forma estranha, cochichavam de forma audível algo e suspiravam e voltavam a cantar. Se Crowley tivesse reparado mais atentamente ele ia ver que Aziraphale estava mais vermelho que o camarão que estava na mesa deles.

\- O que eles estão cantando, anjo ? - Crowley perguntou, estalando os dedos e enchendo o copo de caipirinha novamente.

\- É um ritmo popular aqui. Se chama forró - Aziraphale respondeu sem desviar o olhar do livro.

\- Ah tá ! Mas e do que fala ? Eles cantam com uma empolgação.

\- Ah, fala de amores que não deram certo geralmente ou sobre como eles deveriam ser felizes - o anjo disse.

\- E essa que eles estão cantando ? - A melodia era familiar para Crowley.

 _‘Case-se comigo numa noite de luar Ou numa manhã de Domingo à beira mar. Diga sim para mim...’_ O anjo respondeu e se remexeu na cadeira devagar e passou a encarar Crowley.

\- Mais tarde vai ter uma festa no Centro Cultural daqui. A gente devia ir.

\- E não foi por isso que a gente veio ? Por causa dessa festa ? - O demônio rebateu, com um meio sorriso no rosto

\- O que tem de legal?

\- Você vai adorar, querido ! Eles tem um show de forró ! E eles fazem uma fogueira, e tostam milho e tem pamonha que è simplesmente uma delicia e tem também um prato divino que è uma mistura de arroz com feijão, um creme de frango, è vatapá o nome!! e paçoca que è um negócio com carne salgada e tem bolo de batata doce !! - Aziraphale dizia feliz gesticulando com as mãos e esquecendo do livro.

\- Como è o nome dessa festa ?

\- São João. Uma homenagem ao santo.

\- São João, o Batista ? O que morreu decapitado ? - O demônio franziu o cenho e comentou - Mas è uma festa tão longe da terra dele. E você já veio quantas vezes anjo ?

\- Uma ou duas.

\- Uma ou duas ? - o ruivo perguntou incrédulo.

\- Tà certo, talvez eu tenha perdido as contas. O Gabriel vem também.

\- Aquele maldito.

\- Mas ele vem para ver se a festa está do agrado de São João ou seja, a trabalho.

\- Certo anjo, vamo nessa sua festa ! - Crowley cedeu, de novo e então a surpresa veio, o anjo havia ficado tão contente que lhe beijara a bochecha. Na frente de todos sem se importar.

***

\- _Tartan_ anjo ? È sèrio ? - Crowley perguntou se olhando uma última vez no espelho, ele estava com uma blusa xadrez e calça jeans. E sua boca caiu um pouco quando o anjo apareceu, usando uma calça jeans azul e uma blusa xadrez azul também. Uma fofura.

\- È xadrez, Crowley - o anjo explicou, uma última vez  - É tradição.

Eles tinham pegado um uber até o centro cultural que estava lotado, o motorista conversava animado com Aziraphale em português. Crowley apenas observava, no final da corrida o motorista disse algo que fez o anjo ficar todo vermelho.

\- O que aquele cara te disse anjo ? - o demônio perguntou, subindo a escadaria do centro cultural, a brisa fria da noite soprando o cabelo dele.

\- Nada - o anjo mentiu.

_\- Anjo._

\- Ele só desejou que eu e meu namorado tivéssemos um bom São João - Crowley deu uma risadinha e depois gemeu frustrado por não ser verdade. Em algum ponto, Aziraphale tinha enlaçado as pontas dos dedos de Crowley nos seus. Para não se perderem no meio da multidão, e o demônio entrelaçou os dedos de ambos e viu o seu anjo se arrepiar, com um sorriso bobo. A festa era linda, e o que Crowley mais gostou foi o fato de ter diferentes tipos de casais e ninguém ligava. Ninguém olhava torto para ele ou Aziraphale, como aconteceria em Londres se estivessem em público. Nesse lugar em que estavam parecia ser encorajado. Tudo ia pacificamente bem até Crowley, descobrir a pescaria e tentar ganhar um urso para Aziraphale, que estava completamente envolvido no processo de comer uma pamonha quentinha, gemendo um pouco ao sentir o doce atingir sua língua.

\- È _tão_ gostoso ! Você quer um pedaço? - Crowley mordeu o doce e voltou sua atenção ao jogo de um modo quase obsessivo e se frustrando sempre que não conseguia. Malditos peixes de plastico. Mas Crowley estava determinado e iria sim ganhar o urso para o seu anjo. Quase quarenta e cinco minutos depois, alguns olhares estranhos e alguns até divertidos Crowley havia conseguido o urso. Ele e Aziraphale estavam sentados em um banco, em uma enorme varanda dividindo um pratinho com toda aquela comida que o anjo havia falado e dois copos de caipirinha. A comida realmente era muito gostosa. A tal paçoca tinha um gosto diferente, era salgada, mas, não muito e combinava tanto com a mistura de arroz e feijão e queijo (baião de dois o nome, a moça da barraca havia explicado num inglês sem falhas) o tal vatapá, era surpreendentemente delicioso, o gosto apimentado era perfeito. E mais uma vez, Crowley reparou que ninguém se importava de eles dividirem o prato. Era uma sensação ótima, não ganhar olhares tortos por algo tão bobo.

\- O que é aquilo anjo ? - Ele perguntou, apontando para uma barraca cheia de envelopes.

\- Correio elegante.

\- _Um o que?_

\- Correio elegante. Pessoas apaixonadas mandam cartas anônimas para as pessoas que gostam.

\- Ah ! – o demônio disse balançando a cabeça de modo afirmativo.

Crowley estava sozinho observando um homem vendendo maçãs do amor não muito longe do barraco de mensagens fofas. Aziraphale tinha ido comprar mais comida, um bolo de batata doce e um de milho e outro com um nome complicado que Crowley não sabia falar er _a maca- macacieira_ com coco ou algo do tipo. O demônio sorriu ao ver as maçãs e teve uma ideia, enquanto tomava mais um copo de caipirinha.

Aziraphale estava na fila para comprar bolo quando uma mocinha de cabelo verde chegou perto dele e lhe deu um envelope com uma maçã. A menina sorriu e saiu rindo. Aziraphale olhou o envelope azul claro e abriu dentro tinha um versinho, em português que Aziraphale sabia ser de uma música.

_‘Já passaram mil invernos e verões e você nada (...) Nem que eu vá até o fim do mundo eu vou te achar’_

O anjo ficou estático aquilo só poderia ser mentira. Pouco tempo depois Crowley apareceu, fingindo surpresa sobre o envelope. Meia hora depois, a mesma mocinha veio até Aziraphale de novo dessa vez apenas com um envelope da mesma cor azul claro. Crowley estava muito distraído tentando ganhar um urso maior para ele na boca de palhaço.

_‘Vou sair te ver agora, vou voltar a viver Pois sem você Minha vida é vazia, sem graça Como um dia sem sol’_

Aziraphale tomava uma caipirinha de morango quando avistou Gabriel vindo em sua direção, com Uriel em seu encalço nenhum dos dois parecia feliz. Crowley estava ao seu lado observando com desinteresse, enquanto terminava de comer a maçã do amor.

\- Aziraphale – Gabriel disse, seco como sempre – Vejo que ainda está do lado desse demônio imundo.

\- Olá Gabriel – O anjo respondeu, acenando um pouco – Estou. Ele é meu amigo. Meu melhor amigo.

Uriel rolou os olhos e arrumou a blusa xadrez antes de dizer:

\- Não entra na minha cabeça como você escolheu ele, ao invés da gente. Também não entendo como é que você não caiu, como é que a Toda Poderosa, não te fez de exemplo e te deixou viver desse modo escandaloso.

\- Realmente – Gabriel concordou – Não sei como, seu namoradinho consegue alguma coisa com você, quer dizer você não tem metade do físico que costumava ter, né ? Crowley rosnou e passou o braço pela cintura do anjo e disse com um sorrisinho convencido:

\- Pelo menos, eu _sou muito bem_ comido, já você – Aziraphale corou dos pés à cabeça, engolindo em seco e não ousando olhar para Gabriel ou Uriel ou Crowley – E eu gosto do meu anjo assim. Gabriel rolou os olhos e respondeu :

\- Sinceramente Aziraphale, um anjo como você se _aliando_ há um ser com modos tão baixos. Bom, eu tenho que ir, queria dizer que foi um prazer, mas, não foi. Adeus. Gabriel e Uriel andaram para o outro lado. Deixando Crowley louco de raiva e o anjo corado. Aquele maldito. Ninguém tratava Aziraphale daquele modo e aquele maldito ia ter o que merecia.

\- Você está bem anjo ?

\- Estou, estou. Mas você não precisava falar daquele modo.

\- Mas ele mereceu !

O loiro apenas fez um barulho de tsc e riu. Uma das cenas mais divertidas da noite foi quando Crowley fez com que Gabriel e Uriel ficassem presos na cadeia de mentirinha do cenário o restante da noite. A cara dos arcanjos tentando se justificar por algo que eles não haviam feito e percebendo que os policiais de mentirinha não os compreendia, era engraçada demais. Mas bem feito para eles. Ninguém insultava o anjo.

Eles estavam de volta ao hotel e Crowley refletia que tinha sido uma das melhores noites da vida dele. Poder segurar a mão do anjo, ou andar bem mais próximo dele e dividir o prato e eles até dançaram um pouco ou pelo menos tentaram e mandar todas aquelas mensagens na esperança que até o final da noite o anjo notasse o verdadeiro significado delas. Crowley segurava um dos ursinhos que havia conseguido para Aziraphale.

\- Você acha que ele percebeu ? – Ele perguntou para a pelúcia que o encarava de volta os olhos azuis e vítreos – Não sei, faz tanto tempo que eu estou tentando falar para ele e ele nunca percebeu, sabe ? Ano passado eu pedi ele para fugir comigo e ele disse que não...- Nenhuma resposta vinda do bichinho de pelúcia - ....Mas agora não tem nada entre a gente. Você acha que eu vou ter que esperar mais 6 mil anos ?

\- Eu acho que não – A reposta veio, Aziraphale o encarava da porta do banheiro. Pronto para dormir, andando devagar na sua direção e um olhar firme.

\- Anjo ! – Crowley disse surpreso. Vendo Aziraphale sentar ao seu lado na cama, tirando o urso das suas mãos e substituindo pelas suas e lentamente se aproximando dele.

\- Eu já falei para você que adoro seus olhos ?

\- Nunca.

\- Pois eu adoro seus olhos e seu cabelo, embora eu prefira ele um pouco maior e adoro suas roupas e eu te adoro Crowley

– Então eles se beijaram com calma, devagar com carinho, sorrindo no meio do beijo, a mão de Aziraphale desenhava círculos imaginários no pescoço de Crowley. O demônio achava que ia explodir de tanta felicidade. Os dois estavam de conchinha na cama, dedos entrelaçados a cabeça do demônio no peito de Aziraphale que de vez em quando dava leve beijinhos em seu cabelo. Crowley fechou os olhos e suspirou. Ele estava contente. Estava de barriga cheia (não que ele precisasse), quentinho na cama com o anjo ( finalmente !!!) Levemente embriagado (ele tinha certeza que tinha sido uma invenção divina). Parecia o paraíso. Ele bocejou com sono e fechou os olhos se agarrando ao anjo mais um pouco ouvindo uma risadinha.

\- Eu te amo anjo...- Ele murmurou finalmente se entregando ao sono. Era uma sensação gostosa.

\- Eu também te amo, Crowley – o anjo respondeu e sorriu. Aziraphale sabia que ele não tinha escutado tinha caído no sono antes de ouvir. Não tinha problema. Ele poderia dizer várias vezes agora.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
